


war wages

by exrui



Series: civil war dump [6]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Black Panther (2018) - Freeform, Clint Barton Critical, Gen, Magic, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Natasha Romanoff Friendly, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Post-Black Panther (2018), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective T'Challa (Marvel), Wakanda (Marvel), fuck team cap going strong 2020, not team Cap friendly, not wanda maximoff friendly, sam wilson critical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exrui/pseuds/exrui
Summary: during the rouges' stay in wakanda, things are starting to turn against them for the better.
Relationships: T'Challa & Avengers Team
Series: civil war dump [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620919
Comments: 38
Kudos: 171





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i've been working on his for the past few weeks, it was just an idea i had and for some reason it was kind of hard for me to write. probably cause it was long tbh, but it's cool tho
> 
> i'm really happy with how this came out

**_***

When picking up Rogers and Barnes from the bunker in Siberia, he went as a changed man. Barnes was innocent when it came to the death of his father. His name was used for slander by Zemo, posing a terrorist attack and using his alias. Barnes was a victim.

When picking up Rogers and Barnes from the bunker, he couldn't help but be suspicious ー only natural when you see a man without an arm, both of them looking bloody. When asked, Rogers deflected, saying: "Just a fight. There's nothing you need to worry about, your highness." With a quick breeze and a tone that was not meant to be argued with. The future king did not take lightly to said tone, but let it slide as his suspicions grew larger. 

T'Challa should've known that getting the two super soldiers meant that he would have to take the other fugitives too. They were brought along with Rogers' stupidly determined face as they arrived in Wakanda. Housing this many outlaws will bring shame upon his country, the only one he _genuinely_ wants to help is Barnes. The others...not so much.

In Wakanda, skeptical looks thrown all around. The hushed voices of his people, concern blatantly heard as they quietly questioned their prince and the so-called 'heroes' he brings inside their sacred barriers. But he couldn't careless as of now. The voices won't get to him, although he has the lingering thought of 'What are you doing? This isn't right,' in the back of his mind. But he ignored it. He had bigger things to worry about. He's has to prepare for his upcoming as the new King of Wakanda, now that his father is gone. It was all going too fast.

But the throne can't wait.

**_***

About a few months later, he was approached by W'Kabi.

"I am still not so sure about keeping these people here." He voices, his eyes following the fugitives as they walked around the plain fields, talking with the local people and admiring the beautiful views that Wakanda has to offer.

T'Challa can't blame him. Over this course, he's discovered much more than he wanted to about the heroes. Files were brought to him by Shuri, apparently from a unknown source without a tracking code. They were about the heroes have done before they were officially Avengers. He spend hours looking through every file ー except one. Wanda Maximoff's. He never recieved one on her. It was something he thought about, didn't know if he was grateful for it or not. But by the days go by, he's regrets letting anyone else besides Barnes stay. Maybe Wilson, too. He's decent enough. At least he has some _manners._

"I cannot say i disagree with you. I looked through every file i've recieved and everyday I pull back just a little bit." He sighs as he watches Barton and Romanoff shout at each other in a joking manner and playfully fight as Rogers laughs and the witch giggles.

"I don't trust them." W'Kabi turns to look him in the eye. "They shouldn't stay here any longer. The Accords are needed for justice for those who have lost lives. For countries who have damages because there is no control. It's _dire_." T'Challa speaks up again. "I'm not saying what you're saying is incorrect. You're right. But I cannot do anything about it. They will not sign the Accords. _Even_ if we revise them or not." His eyes shift over to the group once again, narrowing his eyes when he sees flickers of red sprouting from the girl's hands.

W'Kabi scoffs. "Do they even know that you can make changes to them?" T'Challa smiles softly at him. "They most likely do not." 

The man shakes his head as they start to walk away. "Americans." T'Challa huffs out a laugh, lightly clapping W'Kabi on his back. "One of them is Sokovian."

W'Kabi sideeyes him. "Somehow that does not make it better."

After their exchange, his kimoyo beads light up as he's met with the face of Okoye. "T'Challa. W'Kabi." She smiles at both of them quickly, but her face is back to stern. "Something wrong, general?"

"You need to come to the lab. There is something you need to see." Their eyebrows raise in suspicion. "Alright, I'll be there in a moment, Okoye." She nods and the light dims. T'Challa and W'Kabi were starting to head to the lab, but were stopped by a voice. "Hey!" The Captain was jogging towards them. "Where are you guys headed?" W'Kabi narrowed his eyes at him, a snarky response on the tip of his tongue, but T'Challa spoke up before he could say it. "It's personal matters, Captain. Nothing you should be worrying about."

He hesitantly nods at this, it seems like he going to say something else. He already knows what it's about. "Sergeant Barnes is doing fine, but we have to leave _now._ " Rogers nods again at him, seeming more relieved than anything. "Alright, i'll leave you both two it." W'Kabi shook his head when he walked away. "Does he not trust us or something?" T'Challa shrugged. "I feel as though it should be the opposite."

**_***

"Brother, you've got to see this." Shuri immediately runs towards him as soon as he enters the lab. There's a holographic image of Tony Stark, a video, paused. "What is this about?" The billionaire looks bruised, tired. The king feels bad, the man didn't look like he was doing all that well. It made it worse since he appeared to be in a hospital bed.

"Just watch." The princess presses play and they both fall into silence as they watch Stark speak.

 _"Hey there, kitty cat. You already know who this is, but I'm going to tell you anyway since we've barely had the chance to talk; Tony Stark. There. Boom. We know each other. Now that's outta the way, let's get down to the important shit alright?"_ T'Challa peers at Shuri. "What is the point of this-" she swats at him, shushing him. "Just pay attention, no questions." He listens nonetheless, but with a final skeptical look at his sister.

_"Okay, so. You got the files on the Avengers. I know because the princess and I had a little chat. She's amazing, by the way. I might have to take a look at her lab." He chuckles, but he shakes his head. "Getting back on track. The files. You didn't get Maximoff's. I honestly didn't have a specific reason, mainly just trying to protect you guys over there, you know. She's not really all that...trustworthy." Stark got a faraway look in his eye, glancing at something off screen before focusing back on the camera. "In 2015, I was technically a 'victim' of her hex magic. She, uh, put a vision in my head, leading me to create Ultron. But it when to shit so it doesn't matter." Touchy subject, Stark's eyes went hard, a visible frown on his face. "She's done some bad shit, I'm telling you. There's videos of her and her wannabe X-Men brother running around in their happy Hydra bases and killing people while smiling about it."_

Hydra? "The witch is Hydra?" T'Challa turned to Shuri, who only nodded with a solemn look on her face. "That's not all."

_Stark sighed before he continued, his breath was shaky and he looked like he was regretting this whole video. "They know. The Rogues. More specifically Rogers. Hill showed him those videos of what the Maximoff twins did. He knows. He never listened to my concerns about her, they always made it seem like I was keeping her locked up in the tower like a prisoner. I was trying to keep her safe. I didn't want her to get into any trouble, even if I have plenty of reasons to think other wise. I still cared. But as of right now, I'm done."_

_"You took Rogers and Elsa when they came out the bunker in Siberia, right?"_

T'Challa felt himself feel uneasy, he didn't even know what was going to be said, but he couldn't help but wonder.

 _"In Siberia. Before you came. Wilson talked to me and convinced me to go talk to Rogers as a friend. It made me realize that things weren't exactly handled like they should've been so I just wanted to talk." Stark swallowed, he looked pained as he recalled the events. A voice on screen, it sounded feminine, there were mumbles of questions. He just nodded and waved her off before he found his voice again. "When I went to talk, Zemo was there. Had a_ great _talk. Showed me my parents getting killed by Barnes. Rogers knew. Tried to defend him and continued to lie to me with the fucking evidence_ right there. _" There's a bittersweet smile on his face. "I honestly shouldn't have tried to fight, but can you blame me? For years, he sat there and lied to me and used my tech to find his old war buddy, while he was in the same room. Give me a break." Stark scoffed, his eyes were watery and his chest seemed to heave more. "I went against them. Two goddamn super soldiers. I wasn't really fighting them forreal, being honest with you. With me developing the Bleeding Edge and having the nanotech, I wasn't ready to use it. Plus I didn't want to fight them. It was irrational and only out of anger with the fact that I went after Barnes. Nonetheless, I pulled my punches and look where I wound up."_

"Stop," T'Challa spoke after a few minutes of silence. "Pause it. I- I just need a moment to think." The prince walked away from the screen, stepping away towards the lab entrance to breathe.

So, Stark knew that he brought the rogues back to his home. Stark _also_ dealt a ton of shit from them. The witch was Hydra, and they know. Rogers and Barnes left him in the cold back in Siberia, _basically left to die._ Yet, Stark's continuing to be nice? How can he continue to work for their pardons when they've treated him with nothing but disrespect? And that's exactly what he said out loud.

"Because he has a good heart." Shuri was staring at him. "That man has gone through _so much_ , throughout his years. But he still manages to have a great spirit." And she's right. He's looked into some things about Stark himself, he didn't always she the greatest things, but he's not surprised considering the man's environment.

"Yes. But they don't really deserve the things he's done for them. They don't even deserve what I'm doing." T'Challa shakes his head. "The only who actually needs to be here is Barnes. The rest need to get out and let us be." Shuri groans when T'Challa lightly hits her shoulder for her badmouthing. The princess couldn't care less about the rogue heroes and their need to mooch off rich people.

"Let's just watch the rest, it's almost finished." They go back to the screen and the video continues playing.

_"Anyway, moving on. I was banged up pretty bad, especially the arc reactor, I had to work with Cho and use her cradles because of the damage. Just right now, I'm resting on everything; healing. You already know I'm working with the council on the pardons for the Avengers. I really don't want them to come back, but it's not my place anymore. I'm just...trying to help. There's something coming, in the vision Wanda showed me, it showed something. I need the Avengers all in one piece for whatever shows up because we're in deep shit." Stark took in a shaky breath. He looked scared for a few moments as he thought about what was shown to him._

T'Challa's eyebrows furrowed. He took in the man's form and how spooked he looked. What exactly did he see? What else has Wanda done? Why haven't the other Avengers done anything to stop it? All these questions ran through his head while the video continued in silence as Stark was trying to calm himself down. "Will he be alright?" he asked Shuri quietly, as if they were being watched. She shrugged and looked unsure. "I think he'll manage."

_"Alright. Okay. Everything's fine. Don't worry about it for now." Stark put back on his mask, hiding the previous emotions with a blank face and a tight lipped smile. "But, by the time you finish watching this video, there will be news coverage over the Avengers you're housing."_

He froze, everything came to a halt as those words registered in his head.

 _"Don't worry your head, your highness. I didn't give away their location, or_ exactly _where they might be. I just said they were far long off American soil." Tony genuinely chuckled. "I just didn't want you to face Ross' wrath if he were to find out that you've been holding them in a country who_ agreed _with the first draft of the Accords." There was humor in that, but it was drowned out by the look of irritation on his face. "You're safe. I don't want you in danger or anything. I'm not as cold hearted and selfish as people think." A quirk of his lips. "That's all, for now. I just needed you know this." The videos ends._

"Shuri, see if you can arrange a meeting with Stark, I need to talk to him." T'Challa was preparing to rush out the door. His sister looked at him incredulously. "What? No! I am not your manager, I can't just make a meeting with him! Do you know-" T'Challa turned to Shuri with a pleading look, effectively cutting her off. " _Please._ It's important, I have to able to talk to him in person about this. Can you just do it for me? I'll let you work on my suit for upgrades."

She groaned, but agreed nonetheless. " _Fine._ I'll do it," she pointed a finger at him. "I'm already upgrading your lame ass suit, I don't need you to ask me for something you clearly need."

"What?" T'challa's face twisted with confusion. "Doesn't matter. Just go check on those idiots, brother." Shuri shoo'd him, letting him run out of her lab. She sighed as she looked back at the holographic screen. 

"This better turn out fine." Shuri muttered under her breath as she went to go work on arranging that meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> diggity dang
> 
> first chapter, what do y'all think? lemme knowww
> 
> !!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> marvel stole my idea for spiderman 3, i'm suing
> 
> jkjk
> 
> can't wait til it comes out tho, i wanna see what happens to peter and how they'll continue with spideychelle
> 
> also i want shuri and peter to meet eventually-^- bp2, ds2 comes next year thooooo
> 
> also also, sorry for slow updates with this and my other two stories,, the corona hit my area and i'm preparing for taking online classes and i had major writing block for a bit because i didn't like my ideas going forward (especially the post-ffh fic, i have a way i want it to go but im struggling with putting it into words lmao
> 
> also x3, i think i made this too long oops 👀👀

**_***

T'Challa runs into the common room he has set up for the Ex-Avengers. He hears mummers and shouts of disbelief when he sees them gathered around the television.

"What is going on here?" He leads on, walking into the room. The group turns to look at him, the Captain walks up to him, looking incredibly confused and alarmed. T'Challa would have laughed if he didn't already know what was happening.

'"Your highness," Rogers starts hesitantly. "Uh, on the news, they seem to know we're not in America. I don't know where they think we are, but things seem to be okay." T'Challa stares at him for a moment. "You are correct, Captain. They do not know you are here. But still you all _must_ be careful." He turns to look at the others. "This is not a joke. I did not originally intend to have this many guests here, if end up finding out-"

"They won't," Romanov speaks up. "They won't find us. Nor will they know you agreed to let us stay here." T'Challa was tempted to chastise the smart mouthed spy, but he let it slide for now.

"How am I supposed to just trust your word?" T'Challa stares at her. The newly blonde assassin stared back. "You can. Why would I lie to a prince?" There are many reasons, but he decides to not voice them. Barton's eyes widened slightly at Romanov's tone. Sam, from where he sat on the far end of the couch looked on in shocked silence, while Wanda looked on in boredom, opting to twirl with her magic as she stared.

T'Challa ignored them. "Very well. I guess, for now I'll believe you." Shaking his head, he starts to leave the room, only for Rogers to grab him by the arm. He narrows his eyes at the pale hand that contrasts against his attire. "Is there something you need, Captain?"

Rogers quickly lets go and looks down at the ground for a moment. "Do you...do you have any word or any letters from Tony, by any chance?" T'Challa stared at him. "Why? Is there something _wrong_?" Steve stutters at that, not exactly finding the words as the prince continued to stare him down. " _No,_ " he said too quickly. "Nothing is wrong. I just wanted to see if you've heard from him."

T'Challa looked away only to lock eyes with Romanov. Her face was blank but her eyes were trying to read him. He ignored her. "No I have not, unfortunately. If he wishes to speak to you, he should try to contact you yourself, yes?"

The bearded man nodded. "Yeah. Yeah he should." He sighed. "Thanks, anyway."

"Not a problem at all, Captain." With that, he made it out of the room, feeling eyes follow him out. But he made it back down to Shuri's lab to check on her.

"Shuri? Have you gotten a hold of Stark yet?" T'Challa walks up next to her. She scoffs. "Wow, you've only been gone like several minutes. It takes time." She smiles at him, though. "But you're just in time, I've managed to get him to agree with a meeting." T'Challa pulls her in for a hug and places a kiss on her cheek. "I've never doubted my little sister's intelligence." she makes a gagging noise and pushes him away from her and he laughs. "Ew, gross!" 

"When is the meeting?" Shuri smirks at him. "Today." 

T'Challa's eyes widened. "Why did you make it today?" He stares at her incredulously. "I figured you would want to talk to Stark as soon as possible, so I made it happen," He groaned. "Hey, you should be thankful."

"What time does it start?" "In about six hours." T'Challa shakes his head and runs out of the lab again. "I don't know why I ask you."

"You are welcome, brother!" Shuri yells after him.

**_* (shrt)**

"Okoye," T'Challa called out to her as he neared the barrier. "Did Shuri already tell you about the meeting? Is the jet ready?"

The general shook her head at how rushed he sounded, but nodded as she led the way. "Yes, she did. You're eager?" T'Challa smiled at her. "No, just a little bit nervous." They got on the jet and Okoye prepared break the barrier.

"It will be fine." T'Challa rolled her eyes. "Do not worry about it." Okoye gave him a long stare, her eyes held truth for her words. The prince returned it. "I'll take your word."

After the conversation, Okoye navigated their way to America. There was still that nervous feeling in his gut, but he trusted Stark. It's the least he could do.

**_***

They entered the tower, which was currently only housing one person. An unseen voice led them to a conference room were you could see the lone occupant.

"Greetings, your highness." Stark was sitting down, in a slick grey suit. His face had faded bruises and T'Challa held in a wince looking at his tired eyes. He looked fed up, almost like he didn't even want to be out and about right now. Can't really blame him, especially now that he knows the truth.

"Hello, Stark. How are you feeling?" He couldn't help but ask. The genius hummed and waved his hand. "So-so. Either way doesn't matter. That's not what we're here for is it?" He shook his head, the other quirked his lips. "Good." Stark's carried from him to Okoye. "Care to introduce me to your friend?" 

"I'm pretty sure you can introduce yourself." He laughed at that. "You're right, Kitty Cat. Hey, I'm Tony Stark. I bet you already know." Okoye scoffed when he brought her hand to his lips, placing a light kiss there. "I'm afraid I do." She smiled at him nonetheless. "Okoye."

Stark nodded at her with a tiny smile on his face. He turned to lead them back to the table. The men take a seat, but Okoye remains standing up at T'Challa's side, watching over them.

"How'd they take to the news this morning? I take it they found out some how." Stark spoke up, leaning back. T'Challa sighed. "They thought they were safe, even if their location wasn't known. I think the widow might have an idea on what's going on." He got another sigh in return, Stark pressed his fingers in the middle of his forehead. "Yeah- yeah. She doesn't know how to keep her nose out of things that don't involve her." Then he let out a dry laugh. "I kinda want to apologize on their behalf, but I don't think they deserve it all that much."

T'Challa chuckled, he brought his hand over the others, Okoye's lips twitched at the contact. "You don't have to apologize for them. You're not in control of what they do, you don't exactly owe them either." Stark gave him a smile and squeezed his hand. "Thanks." The prince returned the smile.

Okoye cleared her throat, Stark glanced at her and laughed again. "Right, right." He paused for a moment, trying to form his words. "You know how I mentioned their pardons?" His eyes were boring into T'Challa's as he nodded. "I specifically was trying _really_ hard for Barton's." The prince's eyebrows furrowed. "Why only his?"

Another sigh. Stark tapped his fingers on the table. "He has a family," he whispered. "They need him. Laura- she hasn't been doing all that well, since Romanov and Rogers leaked those files. When he left...I think it might've been the last straw. He _at least_ deserves to see his kids. Laura can make up her mind by then."

T'Challa and Okoye exchanged look. She looked relatively surprised on why he cared so much, he was too. But he just turned back to the older man.

"Why would you do that for him? I just...don't understand after everything." Stark laughed at that. "Believe me, I get why you think that. But I'm not doing it for him. This is just for Laura and the kids." Okoye had a hint of a smile on her face, though it went unnoticed by Stark.

"The council agreed with me, though." He grinned, but it didn't reach his eyes. "It'll be like Lang's, since he's on house arrest. So he'll get about 2 years like him too. But he has to accept it for the pardon to go through."

"So he'll have to give up his location." Stark shook his head. "Not exactly. You can bring him in here, and I'll cover you. Don't want you to get in any trouble." T'Challa hummed in understanding. "I'll talk to him immediately when we return."

"Wait," he starts. "Just a tiny thought, based off what I've heard from Ross and from the council: I don't think it's too safe for the rogues to continue to stay in Wakanda." Okoye raised an eyebrow in question, T'Challa leaned in a bit closer. "Ross is getting hungry for any reason to turn on us. If he even _finds_ a crumb of evidence, you're done." _Snap._ "Just like that. He's trying, and I don't know exactly how close he is."

T'Challa pursed his lips. "Why do you care about them? They don't-" Stark interrupted with a sharp look. "It's _not_ about them. I don't really care about the others, not anymore at least." He sighed, slouching in the chair. T'Challa felt bad, the man still looked so tired and fed up. "It's for Barnes. I don't exactly like him all that much still, but I don't want Ross doing anything to him. Keep him safe. Continue to work with him and the triggers."

The prince smiled at him and held his hand out. The genius eyed it before hesitantly grabbing it.

"I'll do my best. Shuri and our team are doing well with removing the triggers." Squeeze. "You've done a lot of all of us. I am grateful, Stark." He scoffed. "It's not really that much-" T'Challa cut him off with another squeeze. " _Thank you._ "

He was silent once again before a small smile graced his lips. "It's no problem, Kitty Cat."

"You can call me T'Challa." Okoye snorted. Stark glanced her once again, a smirk beginning to replace that smile.

"As long as you call me Tony."

**_* (shrt)**

"I see you and Stark got along well." Okoye spoke into the silence as they left the meeting and started to fly back home. "A connection formed."

T'Challa chuckled. "Okoye, I think you're seeing things that aren't there. We've just became friends." She hummed. "Very well. I'll leave you be." They fell into another comfortable silence, the little sound of the jet's engines being heard.

The prince sighed again, the general glanced at him from her peripherals.

"My prince, you know that you can't keep them here any longer. Wakanda cannot be a place of refuge for criminals." She spoke lightly, not chastising, but trying to reason.

He looked at her and smiled. "I am only doing this for James, Okoye. But I know, you and W'Kabi have told me this too often."

Okoye laughed lightly before looking at him again. "It'll be fine, T'Challa. You know what's right and that's all that matters. Don't be so hard on yourself, you've got a lot already on your shoulders."

She saw him smiling at her again. "Thank you, Okoye. I just don't know how to make them all leave."

She snorts, "You know. You will. Just wait."

**_***

Immediately when they return to Wakanda, he has Okoye stay behind at the jet while he goes to the rogues' common area in search of Barton.

"Clint," he calls out. The man was in the kitchen and turned around when his name was called. "I have something important to tell you." He could hear the others come closer as Barton perked up and followed him out of the room. Luckily, they stayed far and they wouldn't be able to hear their conversation.

"What's so important, your highness?" Barton folds his arms peering at him suspiciously. T'Challa held back a snarl. "You're getting pardoned."

Silence. The other man's breath hitched as he processed his words. "Are you fucking kidding me or are you serious?"

T'Challa raised an eyebrow. "Why would I ever kid with you?" he mumbled, surprisingly the blond didn't catch it in favor of cheering to himself. "Thank you-"

He held up his hands. "No need to thank me, all you have to do is agree with it." Barton nodded. "I agree. But what's my time?"

"2 years." Barton sighed, but he still had a grateful smile on his face nonetheless. "You may go pack your things, I have the jet ready for you."

Clint nods and goes back to the common room. The group just watches as he tries to quickly pack his things. 

"Clint!" They try to call after him, Natasha starts to question him. "What are you doing?" He only quickly glances at her. "I'm packing!" He grabs his bag and rushes out the door, the rogues quickly falling behind, save Wilson, who followed albeit sluggishly.

"Where are you going?" Steve furrowed his eyebrows before Clint turned around to them. "Home." Their eyes widened and they continued to stare at him. "I got a pardon and I only get two years of house arrest. I don't even care because I get to see my family!" Natasha stepped closer to him, he brought her into a tight hug which she returned. "I haven't been this happy in awhile, Nat. I can finally see them again." He whispered, she rubbed his back and gave him a genuine smile. He lets go and looks at them all again. "Sorry, guys. I might never get this chance again, I gotta go-"

Sam waved him off and gives him a gap-toothed smile. "You go ahead, man. Go see your family. Don't apologize for that." Clint nods at him and reaches for his hand, pulling him into a hug.

Wanda scowled to herself as she thought about Clint being gone. She cut in by gently tugging on his arm, getting his attention, ignoring the curious look from Sam. "Bye, Clint." She sadly smiles, he immediately pulls her into his arms. "I'm gonna miss you." Clint rubbed her shoulder. "Same here, Wanda."

He turned to Steve who smiled at him. "It'll be awhile, huh." The older man chuckles. "Yeah. Yeah, it would. Thanks for sticking with me."

Clint shrugged but a small frown crossed his face before it was replaced with a cheeky grin. "Yeah, well, anything for a friend." He went in for a handshake and Steve clapped him on his back. "Good seeing you, Clint."

"You too, Cap."

"Barton," a dora entered the room. "Time." The archer nodded and gave one last look to the rogues and left with the woman.

When they were almost there, he paused. "So wait," Clint started. "Who negotiated my pardon?" She glanced at him and her lips twitched in an amused smile. "You should already know the answer to that one."

Clint squinted at her, but then his eyes widened in realization. He cursed under his breath as he was led to the jet. " _Goddamn it_ , Tony." 

**_***

Going out for a walk late at night, just to clear his mind was something Sam enjoyed, especially in Wakanda. It allowed him to appreciate the country and have time away from the others. But, instead of the quiet nights he usually endured, he heard whispering near the barrier.

He hides himself amongst the rocks and trees as he tries to see who were talking.

While he listened and compared the how the people looked...it was Wanda and Vision.

Sam narrows his eyes as he listens to their conversation. "I don't want to stay here anymore, Viz. Clint...Clint's gone. He went home. And the rest of us have to stay here like we're on the run-" Vision cut her off. "Technically, you all _are_ on the run." He joked. Wanda released a wet laugh, and swats lightly at his chest. "You _know_ what I mean. I just wanna go home, Viz."

"Then leave. With me." Wanda pulled away from him. _What?,_ Sam thought. "What?" Wanda voiced the same exact thought. "We can't just leave, Vision, you know-"

The android cut her off. "Yes, I do. But if you do not wish to stay, do not burden yourself any longer." Wanda just stared at him. Sam's mouth was slightly open with shock. He would think that Vision wouldn't do this considering how Stark feels. "We can go to Scotland." But he guessing there's any reason for him to worry about it now.

Wanda's eyes widened. "Scotland?" Vision smiled down at her. "Yes, Wanda. You have already died your hair and I could just change my appearance." He tried to reason with her. "You and the others have altered your looks in some way so you will not be found." She didn't look so sure. Shit, Sam wouldn't either, he wouldn't want to take that chance. "We'll be safe," Vision rubbed her arm. "No one will know. I promise."

She sighed and leaned into his touch. "Okay. Alright. I'll go," Wanda paused before he could say anything. "Not right now. Clint left already, and I can't leave just like that too. Tomorrow." She leaned in to kiss him.

Sam shook his head, and turned, planning to head back. He heard enough, he didn't want to listen to them anymore. But as he was moving from the rock, he stepped on a branch.

The couple broke apart and looked towards the sound. "Who's there?" Wanda's eyes turned red and her magic started to swirl around her hands. Vision looked alarmed as he stared on into the plains with her. "I said who's there! Show yourself!" There was a snarl on her face as the glow from her magic started to get brighter.

Sam cursed and went back behind the rock. He can admit his heart started to race, he didn't want to be caught by Wanda. He and her weren't exactly the closest, but if she knew it was him, he doubts that she would hesitate. 

"Wanda," Vision spoke softly. "Calm down, it is most likely an animal. Don't worry too much-" She turned to him, her eyes zoning in on him. "No! They can't know!" She began to lower her voice to a whisper. "I can't go back to...to that prison!" Tears started to form in her eyes, the magic was starting to fade away as Vision got closer to her. "I don't want to go back."

Vision brought her head to rest on his chest, wrapping his arms around her. "It's okay. But do you think harming another person is going to keep you from going back?" Wanda shook her head. "No. But I don't want to go, not after _Stark_ left us there." The android seemed distressed at this. "You know Tony had no part in that, right?"

She sighed shakily and hesitantly nodded. "Yeah, but-" Vision shook his head. " _No_. It ends at 'yeah', okay?" He smiled down at her, she returned the smile. After that, they stood there in silence for a few seconds before they had an exchange of goodbyes and Vision phased through the barrier.

Sam let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He quickly made it back to where they were staying before Wanda, without being seen. He didn't know what to feel exactly. Disappointment, of course. But has she been going out and seeing Vision for awhile? Why is he even here? Tons of questions flew from his mind, but all he could think about was the terrifying look on Wanda's face when she heard that branch snap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bro i looked up the flight time for africa to america and that shit takes like 18 HOURS BRUHHH
> 
> also i was having some problems saving this for some reason. ao3 was acting hella stupid for me for the past few days so i couldn't work with it properly when i wanted to finish writing this so sorryyyy ((':
> 
> but this is like 2017 rn in this chap, because it's like after hoco, but before black panther, so that's why i'm kinda making t'challa lowkey slow on the whole deal because he doesn't know any better until he learns and understands things as you see in black panther. plus personally, how vision always seems to go back to wanda will always piss me off he's a fucking SIMP
> 
> !!!


	3. update & news

hello.

this is a more serious chapter but im going to keep it short.

if you haven't heard, chadwick boseman has passed away about an hour ago from stage four colon cancer. it broke my heart to even see his name and 'died' in the same sentence when i first woke up tonight.

chadwick was a beautiful soul and he inspired me so much, his movies, his talents, his good deeds, how much he cared about others was amazing. i love him so much and desperately miss him and as well as that giddy feeling when i saw him on the theater's screen.

no one knew what he was going through, he hadn't told anyone about his cancer. he battled it for four years, he's so strong for even going that longー even when it progressed to the last stage.

rest in power, chadwick. i'll never forget you or the great things you've done for my community, our community. 

now, about whether or not i will continue this story. 

i will, i honestly had a writer's block so i really wasn't enjoying the thought of writing ー plus, my interest shifted onto other things. but i'll finish it up when i get back into the swing of writing marvel stories, because hearing the news made me feel some type of way. made me realize that i abandoned this story for so long. since its supposed to heavily focus on t'challa as a character, as a person.

so it gave me a little push, and i'll try my best. 

overall, i hope you all are enjoying your day and will enjoy the many days that will come. please remember that anything can happen, but don't let anyone steal your joy, don't let anything come between you and happiness. live life as if it's your last, because we've only got one chance.

thank you,

kaelah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stay safe, everyone.
> 
> !!!

**Author's Note:**

> !!!


End file.
